Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic systems. There are many different types of memory including, for example, random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), double data rate memory (DDR), low power double data rate memory (LPDDR), phase change memory (PCM), and Flash memory.
Electronic systems, such as memory systems, often include one or more types of memory, and that memory is typically coupled to one or more communications channels within a memory system. Time varying signals in such systems are utilized to transfer information (e.g., data) over one or more conductors often referred to as signal lines. These signal lines are often bundled together to form a communications bus, such as an address or data bus.
To meet demands for higher performance operating characteristics, designers continue to strive for increasing operating speeds to transfer data across communications buses within electronic systems. One issue with increased data transfer rates is maintaining signal integrity during bursts of data on communication buses of electronic (e.g., memory) systems. As transfer rates increase, impedance characteristics of a communication bus may become more pronounced, and signal waveforms may begin to spread out and/or reflections may occur at locations of unmatched impedance on the communication bus. Signal integrity (e.g., data integrity) may be affected when an impedance (e.g., output impedance) of one or more nodes of a memory device coupled to a communication bus is not properly matched to an impedance of the communications bus. It may be desirable to reduce impedance mismatch in an electronic system (e.g., to reduce a likelihood of data corruption as data is transmitted on a communication bus).